


My Baby Shot Me Down

by CandlelightValley



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Apparently I like to write things that make me feel bad, Boone has emotions now, Caesar's Legion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlelightValley/pseuds/CandlelightValley
Summary: For the first time, he wished that he would be the last thing she would ever see.Heartbroken, Boone tracks his missing wife down and decides how he must act in order to help her.





	My Baby Shot Me Down

This is by far the worst Boone has ever felt. All of the wounds he'd received while he was with the NCR combined didn't hurt the way his heart did. Carla had been missing for days before he'd been able to successfully track her down. He wanted desperately to rescue her, but he was a sniper without backup and facing off against a camp full of legionaries was bound to end terribly.

How many could I take down with me? It was one of the dumber thoughts he'd had, Boone realized. Asking Manny for help crossed his mind, but his pride shunned the thought. Even if he did decide to go back and ask the sniper for help, he might lose the opportunity to help Carla forever. He took a shaky breath and took a look through the scope of his rifle. Despite the dense crowd of people, he managed to easily spot her. Carla was right there, a few hundred yards away from him. Even covered in dirt and grime, eyes red and puffy from crying, she's still the most beautiful thing he's laid eyes on. She never liked Novac. Regret filled his heart. If only he hadn't settled in Novac. Carla had never been happy and the residents there hadn't taken to her as he'd hoped. Emotions Craig couldn't place made his chest hurt suddenly and tears threatened to overflow so he took another deep breath to suppress his feelings and calm himself. He only wanted to watch her a moment longer, but he knew his hands would shake too badly if he let himself become emotional.

Once he had calmed slightly, he turned his attention to the legionaries that swarmed the camp below his position on a hill. All were completely unaware. For now. How much time would he have to pick off a few before they got to him? Likely quite a few, but chaos would surely follow and he would lose his chance to rescue Carla. He realized that he was also woefully unprepared by the time he had reached the came, with only a single bullet left after fighting to get this far. He thought about rushing the camp, grabbing Carla and getting out unscathed like some pre-war comic book hero, but a well-placed spear would likely kill him before he even got in the camp. His time was limited, and so were his options, leaving him with one more: aim for Carla to ensure she wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of the Legion any longer. He thought hard on it for a minute, going between absolutely not and it's my only option. It pained him greatly to think about. Is it the right option? Boone looked up from his scope to ponder his options once more before ultimately deciding rescue would be impossible. He had been taught that a mercy killing was a kinder fate than allowing someone to live under the cruel grip of the legion. He hated the thought of killing comrades, let alone his wife, but he knew it was the right option. He couldn't bear the thought of what they'd do to her, what they'd already done to her.

When he looked through his scope once more, it was to take aim rather than to observe. He took a deep, long breath to steady his aim and calm his nerves. His finger moved down to the trigger. Almost as if she sensed his presence, Carla looked up towards Boone's direction and her gaze cut right through him. Craig doubted she really knew he was there, or that she could see him high up a hill under a mesquite tree. All the same, Boone hoped that perhaps she did see him and would be assured that she wouldn't have to spend much longer in captivity. For the first time, he wished she'd actually spotted him, that he would be the last thing she would ever see.

Craig swallowed, hardened himself, and squeezed the trigger. He didn't notice the tears that began to stream down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is leftmybraininbigmt


End file.
